Memory devices, such as dynamic random access memory (DRAM) arrays, store data in memory elements. Accessing the data in memory elements may costs time and power resources. Some applications of memory devices may have power consumption constraints based on the environment of the memory device. Accordingly, memory architectures and operations that provide efficient access of memory elements may be used to limit power consumption for memory devices.